You'll never know wtf the camera was for
by Jolly jamacian janitor
Summary: I wrote a REAL slash for Bill and Ted, Yes the long awaited, very hard to find SLASH!


"It's time dude!"

Bill was standing over ted, still in briefs. Expression, dazed and shocked. Ted ruffled and emerged from the pile of blankets, nodding his head and rolling out of the  
>cuccoon. And standing abruptly hair fallen sheltering his face. Both turned to ascent the stairs not saying other than mumbles of 'righteous' and 'radical'. Reaching<br>the depth of the blackened basement, again their heads were shooken simultaneously and the lights flickered on with the motion of Bill, Ted reaching to his equipment,  
>at the back of the cellar-like basement, took out a camera, poorly decorated in tribute stickers in bad condition.<p>

"dude..."

"triumphant..."

"Ted, do you think it'll work."

His head cocked in question.

"it's gotta dude!"

They set it to the wall, switching a small trigger at the top, a small screen beamed to the wall opposing them.

"Excellent!"

They exclaimed staring at the projection smiling. The screen was blank, they weren't sure what they were doing. They had merely found a note under the sheets instructing  
>them to 'like totally get up at nine!' And went into some greater detail about how 'super awesome dudes' it is once they do this. Ted reconized the writing to be his,<br>and assumed from their previous time travel experience , it was somehow related to that. Of course he worded it more like 'those totally excellent time dudes,  
>' And some gradual recalling of that night, followed by their heads bobbing in agreement<p>

"yeah..."

They soon dropped their smiles however, when the video was that of them having left them out of sight. Both leaned in, anticipating something. But nothing but a flash  
>of black left them a dead image. Completely vanished from the wall as the tape ended.<p>

"bogus!"

Their voices united. Ted turned to Bill, facing his side

"We have to find out what it was dude"

"but how..."

At that exact moment, the room lit up causing both teenagers to dumbly stumble back, pressing their shoulders together against a wall, the room dimmed. Both blinking  
>rapidly trying to recover from the beam, Bill suceeded first, and managed to gawk out<p>

"Duddee..."

Ted joined his gaze to the corner of the vault like room. Medival armour.

"Most excellent!"

they dove towards the objects that lay pooled into the deepest, darkest section of the confined area.

"Wait, Bill... the tape must have something to do with this"

Bill nodded

"most excellent observation Ted, but what?"

"Well... maybe we should test the armour"

They agreed on this and continued to the metal mass.

"ready?"

"ready!"

it was a mix of them assisting eachother into the suits. But they had finally manuvoured themselves into the apparell

"dude, check"

Ted signalled his sword to Bills chest

"no dude, your supposed to say engard"

"right dude... that"

"now what?"

Bill questioned, motioning his silver outfit to his friend.

"maybe we need to duel in them?"

"right, but this most definately is not a place worthy of a duel..."

Bill inquired,

"1200's!"

Ted's voice emerged from the suit with a considerable enthusiasm.

"what?"

"dude, this was most excellent in that time"

this brought a smile, (though he couldn't see it through the armour) to Bills face

"righteous dude..."

With that they headed to their travelling , convient time booth. The ride was mainly them crashing into eachother and pulling away on the playful shout of 'gay!'  
>before reaching a sudden halt, Bill clashing into Teds open arms in the corner of the booth, neither move for a moment.<p>

"woah dude!"

Ted said, lunging from beneath his fallen friend, scrabling to a large field. Bill hated to admit it, but he liked the ride due to the fact he had an excuse to hug the  
>taller man for more than a second- he liked to pretend that it was a bromance thing though. He followed from the red and transparent capsile, following onto<br>the platter of green. Their eyes met, hazel to blue-

"Excellent!"

They didn't waste time, swinging wildly at eachother, until Bill managed to force Ted onto the ground in an accidental tackle- knocking off Ted's helmet.  
>For a brilliant second there Bill gazed hungrily into Ted's brown abyss, piercing through the armour. His face singed a pretty pink.<p>

"dude not fair!"

Ted muttered from beneath, taking away the concealing silver from Bill, (to make the playing feild even of course) but something intoxicating hidden. A quite  
>flustered Bill, eyeing overtop Ted's face with great interest and grabbed hold of Bill cheeks, pulling him against him, into a deep meaningful kiss.<br>Penetrating the (at first) not reactant mouth with his tounge, the desperate kiss aching along his jaw, so utterly wanting something  
>against it, plunging and pleading to his mouth. Bill felt a moan into the back of his throat and melted into the invading kiss enthusiastically returning the<br>struggling tounge. sloppily and wetly wrestling down the brunette's tongue.

"definately not bogus..."

Bill whispered, eyes shut as Ted pulled away slightly, still firmly gripping his face in a cradle like motion.

"Most triumphant..."

Ted remarked bring his hands back to his sides, nodding and casting his gaze down words, as though in thought. Bill peered at the same section of floor, he felt more  
>dimmed than usual. Neither sure of what to do. The first move had to happen however, and it happened to be Bill this time who brought both figures together.<br>He slipped in between Ted and the ground and was looking affentionatly at him, waiting to see what comes next, slightly pulling him down with his collar,

"dude..."

"yeah."

Bill and Ted were only centemeters apart at this point, Bills eyes were half lidded and his mouth obviously puckered. Ted was a little more awkwardly gawking at the sight  
>at his flustered companion<p>

"your a total babe."

Bill stopped his gradual approach foward and looked up

"But I'm a dude..."

"a most outstanding dude."

Still confused by the concept of him being a babe, Bill hadn't relized a creeping hand on his abdomen, just resting there

"Ted?"

"Yeah dude."

"Your hand is most excellent."

Both smiled querkily, a moments hesitation was broken quite violently with Bills hands reaching over the taller 'dude's' shoulders, forcing him into eye level. His hand  
>that had found it's way to his hip, and tugged him into his pelvis, and grabbing hold of the other side, circling with his thumb over the frail bone.<p>

"That is most triumphant.."

Bill began, using words at this point at a quite pitiful attempt of hiding the obvious embarassment blooming in red across his face. Ted breath warming the  
>already heated face, Bills belly shirt was heightened from both reaching up to his taller companion, and the fact that said companion's hand was exploring<br>the surface quite rapidly, and desperately. Finally, Ted engulfed Bills mouth in his own, dragging out any sort of groan he could acheive. They were mainly  
>'most excellent's which were cut out by a small whimper, which in time was silenced but the wrestling tounges. It didn't take much time before Ted found<br>himself forcing Bill's arching back into the floor of green, kissing along his neck.

"dude.. bodacious"

A sharp gasp from Bill brought Ted to eye contact, both giving a knowing look

"fag!"

they exclaimed in sync. Ted smiled broadly and did his idiot nod, before diving back to Bills more exposed chest. Bill was still smirking from the previous  
>comment before Ted reached a nipple, toying with it Bill winced and weakly brought his arms to motion a guitar.<p>

Such a win everyone.


End file.
